Seconde chance
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Le combat est fini. Camus est battu. Plus rien ne le retient sur cette terre... Plus rien, à part peut-être cette chaleureuse présence qui le tient à l'écart de la Mort.


Salut à tou(te)s (Oui, je caresse encore l'espoir que quelques uns de ces chers représentant du sexe masculin soient des nôtres...). Ceci est ma première fic sur Saint Seiya, et plus particulièrement sur Camus et Milo. Je n'ai ni vu l'anime, ni lu le manga, j'ai simplement regardé la série abrégée créée par _StateAlchemist _alors je ne sais pas du tout si les personnages sont OOC ou pas... A vrai dire, je me base sur mes souvenirs d'enfances (oui j'ai vu l'épisode de la Maison du Scorpion quand j'avais 9 ans). N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques (positives ou pas) ^^ ! Ah oui, une petite précision : dans cette fic, Camus a les cheveux **_verts_** et Milo, les cheveux **_violets_** ! (Je pige pas le délire des cheveux rouges et blonds, mais moi je les préfères comme dans l'anime è_é)**  
**

**Pairing : **_Camus/Milo_ (et une très très très légère ébauche de _Hyôga/Shun_. Peut-être la préquelle d'une éventuelle fic à leur sujet... J'y réfléchis encore.)

**Résumé : **Le combat est fini. Camus est battu. Plus rien ne le retient sur cette terre... Plus rien, à part peut-être cette chaleureuse présence qui le tient à l'écart de la Mort.**  
**

**Situation spatio-temporelle : **Juste après le combat opposant Camus à Hyôga, dans la Maison du Verseau, Aquarius sombre dans la mort.**  
**

* * *

Il faisait froid. Très froid... Trop froid. Il avait toujours aimé les températures extrêmement basses, symboles de son incroyable pouvoir, mais celle-là lui était insupportable. Ce combat était son dernier... Il le savait. Mais il était heureux. Mourir de la main de son élève était à ses yeux, le plus beau des honneurs. Hyôga était finalement parvenu à maîtriser la technique du Zéro Absolu grâce à son enseignement et assurerait parfaitement son rôle de nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Car c'était là son destin, il le savait : Il prendrait un jour sa place, il en avait les capacités.

Mais le temple était complètement gelé, le silence était pesant et Hyôga était encore debout face à son maître qui gisait déjà au sol, mort. Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre ses amis et chuta à son tour face contre terre, expirant son dernier souffle. Camus était vaincu et au prix de sa vie, il avait enseigné à son élève le dernier secret du pouvoir des glaces et du 7e sens. Les deux chevaliers étaient désormais deux égaux, deux êtres aux pouvoirs identiques. Mais Camus avait choisit de se laisser mourir. Il était l'heure pour lui de laisser sa place, il n'était plus le Maître des Glaces.

* * *

Il avait chaud. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et son sang frappait ses tempes. Il l'avait sentit, Camus se mourait. Son cosmos s'amenuisait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et les battements de son coeur s'estompaient de façon évidente. Milo tremblait. Que lui restait-il si son ami l'abandonnait ? Le seul ami qui le comprenait vraiment ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, assit sur le toit de la Maison du Scorpion, il avait peur. Devait-il s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé passer le Chevalier du Cygne et de lui avoir ainsi offert la possibilité d'éliminer son maître ? Il eût un haut le coeur à cette idée. Dans un élan effrayé, il sauta du toit et se précipita vers la Maison de son éternel ami.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin après avoir franchit les Maisons du Sagittaire et du Capricorne, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le glaça d'effrois. Ils étaient tous deux face contre terre et il lui était impossible de déterminer s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Il posa d'abord son regard sur Hyôga, puis sur Camus et se précipita vers ce dernier sans vraiment réfléchir. Son corps était froid. Glacé. Et son poul était quasi inexistant, si bien que Milo sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues souillées par la sueur de sa course effrénée. Il prit alors son ami dans ses bras et commença à le bercer frénétiquement en glissant son visage dans son cou, comme s'il n'était désormais rien de plus qu'une marionnette sans fils. Scorpio pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le corps d'Aquarius : il ressongea à son combat contre Hyôga et se maudissait de l'avoir laisser en vie. Car cette vie qu'il avait épargnée, ne valait pas celle de Camus à ses yeux. Il l'avait sauvé, il avait choisit de croire en Athéna, alors pourquoi les Dieux avaient-ils décidé de lui retirer le peu de chose qu'il avait ? Où avait été son erreur ? Pourquoi le punir ? Son incompréhension n'avait d'égal que sa haine envers lui-même et envers le monde.

* * *

Il se sentait vide, inhabité. Son corps était froid, tellement froid. Son esprit planait dans l'obscurité la plus opaque et attendait patiemment que l'Enfer lui ouvre ses portes. Mais une étrange et chaleureuse présence le tenait à distance, le tirait par la main pour le faire remonter. Camus se laissait bercer par cette chaleur inconnue et pourtant familière qui tentait fermement de la maintenir conscient. « _Restes avec moi Camus. Je t'en prie, restes avec moi._ » Cette voix, presque inaudible, semblait prier de toute son âme pour maintenir le Chevalier du Verseau en vie. Ce dernier écoutait, touché par ces paroles, ce témoignage d'un attachement profond envers lui. Peu à peu, il tentait de déceler dans cette voix bouleversante une identité particulière. Le premier visage qui lui traversa l'esprit fut alors celui de son ami de toujours, le Chevalier du Scorpion. Mais alors qu'il faisait un effort pour reprendre connaissance, son esprit se ferma à toute forme de négociation et il sombra de nouveau dans une profonde inconscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Camus ne se trouvait plus allongé sur le sol gelé de la Maison du Verseau et le soleil brillait de nouveau sur sa frêle existence. Il avait côtoyé la mort, il en avait conscience. Mais cette chaleur qu'il avait sentit pendant qu'il se mourait, cette chaleur qui l'avait enveloppé et tiré hors des ténèbres l'avait arraché aux mains d'Hadès pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Il avait ressentit cet amour touchant qu'on lui avait offert pour sauver sa vie, pour sauver son coeur. Il se redressa avec difficulté et posa son regard embué sur la silhouette immobile entre les piliers du temple, inondé de la lumière éblouissante du soleil. « _Milo..._ » Sa voix avait déraillé et son souffle était court mais la silhouette se retourna, lui faisant oublier l'insupportable douleur que ses membres ankylosés lui infligeaient. Son image était encore incertaine dans son esprit et le soleil l'éblouissait de plus belle à mesure que la silhouette se déplaçait pour l'atteindre. « _Milo..._ » Une main chaude se posa sur son front transpirant afin de vérifier une éventuelle présence de fièvre, puis glissa jusqu'à sa joue en la caressant du bout des doigts. « _Restes allongé Camus. Tu es encore faible._ » Nul n'aurait su dire en cet instant pourquoi Camus avait été persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de Milo. Autant que nul n'aurait su dire pourquoi Milo affichait sans complexe le visage d'un homme inquiet de la santé de son ami, lui qui ne se souciait jamais plus d'autre chose que de lui-même.

« _J'étais mort..._ », grogna le Saint du Verseau. « _Pas tout à fait._ » Il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, mais Camus voulait savoir : c'était son droit. « _Je me suis sentit glisser vers le royaume d'Hadès : J'étais mort._ », insista-t-il. Scorpio soupira. Dieu savait à quel point il était bavard, mais également à quel point ce sujet lui était douloureux à aborder. Mais sous le regard déterminé de son ami, Milo ne put se résoudre à passer outre les explications. « _Lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans le temple du Verseau, ton poul était très faible et ton torse se soulevait à peine pour te laisser respirer. Mais tu étais encore vivant._ » Camus regarda son ami avec suspicion et jugea qu'il valait mieux lui concéder ce fait. « _Ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps. Comment m'as-tu ramené ?_ » Le Saint du Verseau connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Milo suffoqua : voilà ce qui coinçait dans cette conversation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer à son meilleur ami les détails de son retour au monde des vivants, surtout lorsque cela atteignait leur pudeur à tout les deux. Il voulu s'éloigner, mais à son grand regret Camus insista en lui saisissant la main. « _Comment m'as-tu ramené à la vie ?_ » Scorpio soupira de plus belle et regarda son ami avec une lueur de défis dans le regard. « _Puisque tu y tiens tant..._ » Il retira alors son armure, ne conservant sur lui qu'un simple t-shirt et un pantalon en toile et s'approcha dangereusement du Verseau. Camus, pas tout à fait remis de sa convalescence, le regarda faire sans vraiment réagir. Puis Milo se pencha vers lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa ses doigts sur le front de son ami. «_ Je crois qu'une démonstration vaut tout les discours._ », souffla-t-il avec apaisement. Il glissa alors ses pouces sur les sourcils de son vis-à-vis et commença à masser son visage aux niveau des points clés de sa circulation sanguine. Il glissa ses doigts avec légèreté sous ses yeux, l'arrête de son nez, ses tempes, ses lèvres... Soudain, son propre cosmos se mit à flamboyer dans la pièce, enveloppant le moindre objet, la moindre particule d'air. Camus observa ce spectacle avec admiration : rares avaient été pour lui les occasions de voir son ami se battre depuis les 13 dernières années et voir ainsi son cosmos se déchainé était au dessus des mots. Son coeur rata soudain un battement lorsque Milo s'approcha davantage, allant jusqu'à chatouiller son visage de ses cheveux si long. « _Ton disciple a des amis qui tiennent vraiment à lui._ », suggéra alors le Scorpion. Camus eût une seconde d'hésitation puis comprit où son ami voulait en venir. « _Ah... Andromède._ », répondit-il alors.

Et son intuition se démontra fondée lorsque Milo s'allongea complètement à ses côtés et l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés. Il glissa une jambe entre les siennes et poussa son cosmos au maximum. Les autres chevaliers allaient certainement le remarquer une nouvelle fois, mais ils savaient... Ils connaissaient déjà tous la vérité à son sujet. Aquarius soupira de bien être : la chaleur de son cosmos était de loin la plus envoutante et la plus confortable. « _Il y a toute fois un détail que ton protégé avait omis de communiquer..._ », murmura Milo. « _Lequel ?_ », demanda Camus, toujours envouté par cette chaleur salvatrice qu'il avait belle et bien reconnue comme étant celle qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie. « _Le cosmos réchauffe, mais en l'état, c'est bien là tout ce qu'il est capable de faire._ », expliqua Milo, pas vraiment sûr de parvenir à se faire comprendre. « _En l'état ?_ », Camus ne voyait plus où il voulait en venir. « _Pour te ramener il a fallu que je réveil ton cosmos endormit. Et l'unique moyen d'y parvenir était de t'insuffler ma propre énergie._ » Ce qu'il n'expliqua pas cependant, ce fut la manière dont il s'y prit pour ce faire. Ce que son ami ne manqua pas de souligner. « _Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir._ », grogna Milo lorsque Camus insista de nouveau. « _Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en décider, Milo._ », répondit Camus, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais à vrai dire, le gardien de la 8e Maison était agaçant : bien sûr que Camus voulait savoir ! Il le savait déjà de toute façon, mais il voulait que son ami assume les gestes qu'il avait eût à son égard. Et puis de quoi avait-il peur ? Il était allongé à ses côtés de la façon la plus intime qui soit, et il n'osait s'aventurer davantage sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté ? Dans l'esprit du Verseau, les mots « Milo » et « timide » n'étaient pas vraiment fais pour se trouver dans la même phrase. Il décida donc de l'aider un peu à passer le cap : « _Écoutes... Si ça peux te rassurer, je jure sur mon honneur de Chevalier d'Or de ne pas t'en tenir rigueur. Dis moi, s'il te plais._ » Mais Milo ne s'en trouva pas détendu pour autant. « _Ce n'est pas tant le geste qui dérange. Plutôt la vérité qu'il souligne..._ », expliqua le Scorpion en détournant les yeux.

Camus cessa alors de respirer : si la méthode utilisée par son ami était bien celle à laquelle il pensait, cela voulait-il dire que...? Ce fut plus que son corps convalescent ne pu en supporter. Il se tourna douloureusement vers Milo, toujours allongé à ses côtés et planta ses yeux dans les pupilles bleues de son ami. « _Milo..._ » Ledit Milo sursauta en voyant le visage de Camus si proche du sien et suffoqua douloureusement. « _Tu le jures ?_ », redemanda-t-il comme pour confirmer la promesse ultérieure de son vis-à-vis. « _Sur ma vie..._ » Le Chevalier du Scorpion considéra cette promesse et jugea que, sortie de la bouche de Camus, c'était une merveille lourde de sens. Alors, délicatement, il se redressa et enjamba le corps de son ami. Une fois à califourchon au dessus du Verseau, il posa ses mains sur les joues pâles et se pencha en avant. « _L'unique moyen de te communiquer mon cosmos... était celui-ci._ » Il dégagea ses cheveux vers la droite puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au visage de son éternel ami, son modèle, son repère dans ce monde insensé. Il s'approcha encore, toujours plus près, retardant inconsciemment l'échéance. Puis, ne pouvant plus s'échapper, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Camus. Son cosmos jusque là fougueux et libre de vaquer dans la pièce se canalisa et revint jusqu'à Milo avant de glisser dans le corps du Verseau par leurs lèvres celées. Le cosmos de Camus, d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige, s'éveilla alors et se mêla à celui du Scorpion en une spirale de folie. Mais Milo retira soudain ses lèvres de celles d'Aquarius et descendit du lit avec énergie. « _Je suis désolé. C'était l'unique moyen._ », expliqua-t-il. « _Peu importe le moyen, Milo. Je suis vivant aujourd'hui et c'est de ton fait._ » Camus se redressa alors et sortit du lit à son tour, non sans tituber légèrement. Il s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. «_ De quoi as-tu peur, Milo ?_ », demanda Camus en forçant le Scorpion à se tourner vers lui. «_ Je-_ » Mais Milo n'eût pas l'occasion de s'expliquer. A peine avait il achever de se retourner que Camus avait saisit ses lèvres avec tendresse et glissé ses bras autour de son cou. D'abord surprit, il se fit une joie de prendre part à la déclaration que son ami venait de lui offrir et posa ses mains sur les hanches du Verseau, caressant de ses doigts les longs cheveux verts de son ami. « _J'avais conscience que tu me protégeais de la mort._ », expliqua Camus en rompant le baiser. « _J'ai sentit dans la chaleur de ton cosmos, tout l'amour que tu gardais enfouit. Je savais que c'était toi... Cette présence qui venait me chercher aux portes de la Mort et qui m'accompagnait jusqu'au bout... Ça ne pouvait être que toi._ », continua-t-il devant les yeux écarquillés de Milo. Ce dernier ne disait mot, cherchant à savoir lequel de la longueur de la phrase ou de son sens, devait l'étonner le plus. Choisissant donc de ne plus écouter les doutes qui planaient encore dans son esprit, il embrassa de nouveau celui dont le visage peuplait ses nuits et resserra leur étreinte, comme pour ôter au temps la possibilité de mettre fin à ce rêve. Les deux Chevaliers s'embrassèrent de plus belle, animés par une passion qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Au fur et à mesure, les deux hommes glissaient au sol puis Camus s'allongea sur son amant et le regarda avec tendresse. « _Milo... Peu importe combien de fois ils auraient essayé, aucun Chevalier d'Or n'aurait pu me faire revenir d'entre les morts, si tu avais choisis d'ignorer tes sentiments._ », murmura Camus. Le Scorpion sourit alors à ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une déclaration d'amour de la part du Verseau et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. «_ J'en aurais été incapable, Camus du Verseau._ » Et pour la première fois depuis 13 ans, Milo vit le plus magnifique des sourires naître sur le plus beau des visages.

* * *

Toujours inerte sur le sol de la 11e Maison, Hyôga avait sentit les effusions cosmologiques qui émanaient du Temple du Scorpion. A demi conscient, il songea longuement à l'attitude de Shun à son égard, et à l'image de son maître, il fit le choix de croire que tout était possible...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop d'erreur sur les caractères respectifs des personnages... Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir trouvé le temps (et le courage) de lire ce gros pavé ^^**


End file.
